


Cold Night

by polluxcastor



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polluxcastor/pseuds/polluxcastor
Summary: Commander Meouch struggles with some thoughts.





	Cold Night

It was dark. Meouch lay restless in bed, staring up at the ever moving ceiling fan. His eyes traced their pattern, hoping it brought him some sense of comfort. It didn’t. Every time he drifted off, his mind was filled with the past. Struggling, barely able to keep food in his starving belly, wet fur, painful wounds from scraps in the alley; he just wanted to make it by. He justed wanted to be okay. His mind played over the painful initiation ceremony to the smuggler’s union, still feeling the burning sensation to this day. The way his fur smelled, the way his lips curled into a snarl, desperate to not cry out, no matter how hard it was to keep the screams buried in his throat.

He rolled over, giving up on sleep. His room had gotten messy. This last week had been tough. Meouch had been filled with a sense of urgency. He had started stashing things in his room; food, first aid supplies, lighters, rations for an unseen war. An unseen fight against an unknown enemy. Meouch shuffled over, checking the supplies, counting them. At this rate, he had about a week’s worth of food, maybe more if he rationed it severely. He had been telling small lies to the rest of the band. Small things had gone missing, like medical supplied from Doctor Sung’s workshop. He just shrugged and told him that he didn’t know where it had gone. Meouch had gotten really good at lying, a skill he wasn’t happy with having. 

Once supplied had been counted, he decided to slip downstairs for a drink and a smoke. That’d clear his head for sure. He pocketed his cigarettes and a spare lighter and headed downstairs. He made sure to close his door behind him, keeping the messy contents of his room hidden. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. Doctor Sung was up, fixing himself a midnight snack. No one should be up this late, he thought, but there he was, making a sandwich at nearly 1 am. 

“Oh hey Meouch.” Sung spoke up, turning to glance at him. Meouch’s heart raced in his chest, a sudden wave of anxiety hitting. 

“O-Oh hey, bud what’s up?” Meouch cleared his throat a little, trying to play it off as nothing. 

“Not much, just getting a bite to eat. Cheating a little, I know. You?” Sung put away the condiments in the fridge, turning to face Meouch.

“Oh I was just uh...gonna have a drink and grab a smoke, if that’s cool, ya know?” Meouch stuffed his paws in his pockets, trying to look nonchalant. 

“Yeah, dude that’s fine. No need to ask for my permission. Just passing through, you know?” Sung smiled and gave Meouch’s shoulder a reassuring pat as he took his tray and headed back up the stairs. 

“Y-Yeah no trouble.” Meouch called after him, before he opened the fridge, grabbed a beer, and headed outside. 

The cool crisp autumn air was refreshing. Everything was still, aside from the crickets chirping and a faint breeze rustling the trees. Meouch cracked open the beer, taking a long swig before he stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit up, taking a long drag. He let his breath out, a plume of smoke following it. He looked out over the yard, taking it in, as well as the sky. 

As he smoked, his mind wandered. His mind always went to the same place every time. Visions of the look on Phobos’ face as he was trying to tear him limb from limb, visions of Havve standing over him, telling him to get out, Sung standing there, hands on his hips, shouting for Meouch to leave. He picked up his beer with shaky paws, holding the bottle to his lips. 

“Something bothering you?” Sung’s voice chimed in behind him, starting Meouch so he dropped the bottle, the glass shattering across the deck. Meouch cringed, whipping around to face Sung, fear in his eyes. 

“S-Shit, dude i’m so sorry i’ll clean this up right away lemme just…” Meouch stammered, fumbling with his cigarette, putting it out quickly so he could clean up the glass. Sung just held up his hand. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it in the morning. You seem frazzled. Do you wanna talk about it?” Sung pulled up one of the deck chairs, sitting down. Meouch shook his head. 

“No, it’s nothing.” Meouch mumbled, shrugging it off. 

“Commander, you’ve been very suspicious this week. You’ve been really quiet, you’ve been exhausted, and you’ve been lying a lot too.” Sung stated plainly, leaning back in the chair some, “Before you ask, you have a tell tale sign. Your tail twitches when you lie. If you don’t know it’s there, it’s next to impossible to notice, but i’ve known you for so long, I know what to look for.”

Meouch’s shoulders tensed. He lowered his head and pulled up a chair, being mindful of the glass. It took him a moment, but soon words were flowing out of his mouth like water. He talked about his dreams, his plan, his stash of stuff. He wasn’t sure when he started crying, but by the end, his shoulders shook, sobbing quietly into his paws. Sung stayed quiet, a strong, silent presence next to him. After he was finished soaking up what Meouch had laid on him, he spoke. 

“Meouch, I cannot fully comprehend what happened to you. I was not there. All of us have suffered in one way or another. I lost my parents. Havve lost everything he knew. Phobos lost his entire race, and you dealt with so much growing up. It must have been hard for you. It has shaped you into the person you are today, and we wouldn’t be the same without you. You are one of us, through thick and thin. We’re here to support you no matter what. I can assure you, with my whole being, that you are not a burden to us.” Sung smiled bright, patting Meouch on the shoulder. “Really. I mean that.”

Meouch stayed quiet for just a few moments, rubbing his nose and eyes a few times. He sniffed, and gave a gentle nod. 

“No one finds out about this. About our talk.” Meouch mumbled, voice uneasy. 

“It’s our secret. You can talk to me any time. I hope you take me up on that.” Sung stood, pushing the chair back into its rightful place, “You coming inside?”

“I’ll...I’ll be in in a minute. I just need a few minutes alone.” He replies, eyes not meeting Sung’s. The Doctor just nodded, giving him one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before he headed inside, shutting the door with a soft click. Meouch turned his head back to the yard, lighting up another cigarette. He took a long drag, letting it out in a large plume with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks twrp discord for fueling me to write this.


End file.
